


Now And Always

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-05-17
Updated: 2002-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-30 19:51:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15103769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Donna discovers that maybe for once she should of taken Josh's advice.





	Now And Always

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Now & Always **

**by:** Payge-Lynn 

**Disclaimer:**

**Category:** Josh/Donna, Romance

**Rating:** PG

**Author's Note:** Feedback is loved! 

The obnoxious ringing of the phone jeered Josh from his slumber. Instantly, without looking at the caller I.D, he knew who it was. 

“If it is against the law to murder assistants, it shouldn’t be. And if it is, I’m going to change that.” 

“Well, good morning to you too, Joshua.” 

“Mornin’, Donnatella.” Josh rubbed the sleep from his eyes with his free hand and sat up, leaning against the oak headboard. 

“I just thought I’d give you a wake up call and remind you of your staff meeting at 7:30.-” Josh glanced at his bedside table as Donna talked, it was 6:45. Damn. “-You don’t want to be late..again. You know how mad Leo was last time.” 

“Yeah, yeah. I know. I’ll be there by 7:15, bye Donna and thanks.” 

“Hey, no need to thank me, I enjoy waking you up and imposing torture, it’s your bad moods I dislike. Buh bye.” 

“Bad moods? I’m never in-” Donna hung up before he could finish. 

“Infuriating woman,” he muttered under his breath as he embarked on his journey to the shower. 

The scent of strong coffee wafted to Josh’s sense, instantly his mouth watered. 

“Oh, Dooonnnnnaaaa,” he sung, “Did you bring me a present?” 

“Why yes, I did. On one condition.” 

Damnit. Always one condition. Couldn’t she ever bring him one simple coffee without him having to do something to earn it first? 

“What?” 

“I want to leave early tonight.” She declared. 

“And why, may I ask?” 

“I have a date, if its any of your business.” 

Wow…she was getting defensive, and so quickly too. Usually it took so much more to trigger her cynical side. Suddenly it dawned on him, sometimes he cursed being slow at perceiving things. Did she say “if it’s any of your business”? Of course it’s my business! She’s my assistant. I should know where she is 24/7…right? What if there was suddenly an emergency and I had to get a hold of her but I couldn’t because she was on a date with some guy that had a limp and that drooled and had a hunch back? He had decided he wanted to take her on a date to a clock tower. Ya… ya… that could happen. Of course I’m right! 

“With who?” 

Donna sighed, exasperated. 

“Jon Hinderlan. Remember? The reporter friend of Danny’s?” 

“Wait… wait… you’re going on a date with a _reporter?_ ” 

“Yes… I am. Do you have a problem with that?” 

“Well, yeah! Of course I do! What if he’s just going out with you, hoping to get a great scoop about what’s really happening in the White House from a naïve little blond assistant?” 

Oh… Damn. Shouldn’t have said that, I guess. Donna’s usually beautiful pale alabaster skin is flaring an alarming red colour. I swear steam is almost bellowing out her ears. I suddenly have an un-natural urge to run and hide in the bathroom and call for my mommy. My gaze quickly drifts to a letter opener just inches from Donna’s hand. I gulp and pray she doesn’t notice it. Last thing the White House needs is headlines reading “Deputy Chief Of Staff Stabbed To Death By Crazed Blond Letter Opener Wielding Assistant” Ok… well… maybe they wouldn’t you that exact title due to the fact it is way too long. But still… _I don’t want to die! Especially at the hands of Donna!_

“Josh… get out!” 

“What? No! This is my office!” 

Her hand creeps towards the letter opener and I gulp once again. 

“Out… now!” 

“No-” Donna grasps the letter opener. 

“I’m gone!” And I practically run out of the office… nearly colliding with Sam. 

“What the… Oh, sorry Josh. Just thought I’d come and talk to Donna about something.” 

“I really… really don’t suggest you do that… if you want to live, that is.” 

“Ok… Why?” 

“I did the mistake of calling her a naïve blond… and suggested the only reason Jon Hinderlan wants to go out with her is to get a inside scoop of the White House.” 

“Tsk tsk, Josh. I really don’t see why she stays as you assistant.” 

“’Cause she loves me.” With that, Sam raises his eyebrow a tad. 

“Do you love her back?” he inquires. 

“Sam… I didn’t mean it like that. But of course I love her. But as a boss loves his assistant. And as a friend loves another.” 

Sam makes a ‘mhmmm’ noise and nods while absently rubbing his chin, an obvious sign he is pondering something of great wickedness. 

“What?” I query. 

“Oh, nothing” he practically hums and skips away. 

Someday that boy will get the help he needs… some day. 

How dare he! How dare he even call me naïve! Or make it seem at though I can’t get a half decent date! I have… once or twice. But still, that’s the past! Jon’s better then that! I know it! 

Donna sits in Josh’s seat, glaring at the door with pure rage, just waiting for the second he walks through the door so she can stick it in a limb. 

And as if he should even be talking! I’ve seen some of the people he has dated! But…of course. None of them have ever tricked him into dropping out of school so he can support their schooling. Again, that’s the past! 

The door creaks open slowly and Donna aims the letter opener. CJ pops her head in and quickly back out when she realizes she’s in aim of a sharp object being held and positioned by a very hostile looking Donna. Donna drops it like it’s on fire when she realizes who she almost threw the letter opener at. 

“Oh Jeeze, CJ, I’m sorry. I thought you were Josh.” She practically spits the name. 

“Well, I’m not. I’m 103% female. What did he do this time?” 

“He called me naïve! And said Jon Hinderlan is only going out with me for an inside scoop of the White House!” 

“Jon Hinderlan? Danny’s… associate?” 

“Ya, That Jon. Why?” 

“Donna… I’ve met him a few times… He’s quite.. err… how should I put it… devious?” 

“You too? What are you and Josh doing against me? Conspiring? Planning to ruin every rare and decent date I have?” 

Through the anger that entered CJ’s eyes, Donna could also see hurt. 

“Oh… CJ, I’m sorry. It’s just… you know. Josh and his pestering me, and his not letting me ever go on dates and.. you know? I just get tired of it. I’m really, really sorry.” 

“It’s ok, Donna. I understand. Just… we’re trying to watch out for you.” 

“I know. But I’ll be just fine. Jon isn’t doing that, I know.” 

“Ok… well then. Have fun.” 

“Donna!” yelled Josh. He sat there as patiently as he could. 

“Donna!!” he yelled again, louder this time. His glance went to his watch. Oh yes… that’s right. She has a date with Mr. Wonderful Reporter. Well, as long as she doesn’t come crying to him when she’s hurt. Then everything will be fine. 

_‘Am I jealous?’_

He asked himself. No.. No, of course not. He was being stupid to even let the thought cross his mind. Donna is his assistant, for crying out loud! His friend! He’s just worried about her getting hurt. Ya. That’s it. But why did it feel like he had to convince himself of that? 

Donna stared into her classy French wine, twirling her finger absently around the rim of the crystal glass, she had finally successfully drowned out the sound of Jon’s annoying voice. So far their night had consisted of him either discussing himself or prying for information on what is happening inside the White House and with the staff. 

They were right. 

Those three words depressed her as they continuously shot through her head. She had been naïve and stupid. She hadn’t even thought twice about Josh’s and CJ’s warnings. 

“Want to dance?” Jon’s voice broke her river of thoughts. 

“Sure.” She muttered, finally having something at least a tiny bit interesting to do. 

Walking to the center of the dance floor, Jon took her into his arms, holding her a tad closer and tighter then she would have preferred. She could tell he had been drinking, his cheeks tinged pink and his steps faltering slightly. But it was so much better then listening to him carry on and on about his boring life. She had just lost herself into the rhythm of the music when she felt Jon’s hands start to wander. Instantly she was ticked off. Slowly his left hand moved in circles on her lower back and his right hand wandered to her buttocks. 

“Hands in normal places!” She hissed in a low voice so other couples surrounding them didn’t hear. 

“You know you want me. Your eyes have practically begged it all night!” His right hand squeezed slightly as he said those words loud enough to turn a few heads. 

“You’re disgusting! Go to hell!” With that she pushed him away and he stumbled into another couple. Donna heard some shouting and commotion from behind but she didn’t turn around. She was practically running out of the restaurant. Tears were cascading down her cheeks and she did her best to stifle her sobbing as she stumbled blindly down the road. She had to get to somewhere, and she had to get there quick. She just didn’t know where. And then it dawned on her. She was only 3 blocks from Josh’s apartment. It was 10 o’clock. He should be home now. And with that knowledge Donna slowly began to stumble to his apartment. 

Josh glared at air as his doorbell rang, interrupting him from the exciting action movie he was watching. Grabbing the bowl of popcorn he took it with him, walking backwards and never tearing his eyes off the T.V screen as he approached the door. 

“Who is it?” he yelled. 

“Donna.” 

Oh god. She sounded really upset. He could practically hear the tears in her voice. Instantly forgetting the movie, he tore open the door to see his lovely, tall, blond assistant standing there, her hair in a muddle and black streaks down her cheeks. He knew right away what had happened and rage tore through him. He wanted to kill Jon Hinderlan. He wanted to stab his body to death with the letter opener Donna had been ready to kill him with earlier. Better yet… a spoon! He’d kill Jon Hinderlan with a spoon! 

He tossed his thoughts of murder aside and grasped Donna’s ice cold hand, pulling her into his embrace. Letting her collapse against him and use him as her rock as she poured out her pain in heart wrenching sobs. Slowly he led her towards the couch, she of course oblivious to the world surrounding her. Sitting down and positioning her into his lap, he hugged her close. Never wanting to let go. 

“Oh Donna, what happened?” 

“You were right… you were so right. I should have listened. I should have known. He only wanted to know about the White House. He didn’t like me.. and then.. and then.. he tried to grope me!” 

She sobbed harder and as if she had just lost her last iota of strength, she turned to pudding, melded against him. He rocked her back forth, muttered comforting sweet words of love and friendship. And at the same time streak of white-hot anger, rage and jealousy shot through him whenever he had a mental image of Jon Hinderlan groping his sweet innocent Donna. 

Wait… did I just say ‘my sweet innocent Donna? Even mentally? I said that? My Donna? My God… I love her! Love… love! Like.. real love! To the deepest depth of the heart, love! 

Slowly Josh kissed away the tears running down her cheeks. At first Donna was shocked but then she quickly melted. Josh’s kiss traveled from her cheeks to her lips, capturing them and holding them prisoner in a sweet, long, tender kiss. If it weren’t for the need to breath, neither of them would have ever ended it. 

“What was that for?” Donna whispered breathlessly. 

“I love you.” Oops. Didn’t mean to say that out loud. 

Shock registered on Donna’s face, turning to delight and then tenderness. 

“Oh Josh, I love you too. So very much!” 

Josh’s heart leapt and the lip locking began again. Josh grasped Donna’s hand and slowly began to lead her towards the bedroom, never breaking the kiss. He never wanted to ever break the kiss. Within his mind he remembered earlier thinking that when her date didn’t work out, as long as she didn’t come crying to him, everything would be fine. But it dawned on him then. There was no one in the entire world he would rather have Donna run to when she was in pain then him. He wanted to be there for her. Now and always. And he would be. 


End file.
